coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8484 (6th October 2014)
Plot Deirdre has hardly slept worrying about Peter's trial which starts next week. Maddie tries to teach Tim to read using the Roy's Rolls menu but he isn't interested in her efforts. Liz confides in Eileen and Sean that she is going to see Jim and tell him to stop victimising Peter but Steve isn't to know what she's doing. Jason's firm starts work on the Community Centre at 14 Victoria Street with all of the Nazirs helping a hand. Yasmeen has to go home to cook for the Eid festival and isn't totally happy that Leanne is invited. Maria asks David to have a word with Kylie about her continuing poor attitude. Tony returns home unexpectedly from working away in Southampton, much to Liz's delight but she has to spin him a tale as to where she is going that afternoon. Emily tells Sharif what Yasmeen said about the old being excluded from the new centre. He isn't pleased. Liz tells Eileen of Tony's return and insists she's going to tell Jim this is the final visit. Sean unwittingly lets slip where Liz is going to Tony. He sees her setting off in a taxi. Kal asks Zeedan to go home and help prepare the Eid banquet but Zeedan says there is no way he will cook for "a slapper" like Leanne. Alya is furious with her brother. Eva calls on Kylie at the salon who convinces her that Callum is in her past and that David and the kids are the only ones that matter to her. Leanne tells Kal she feels uncomfortable causing the family problems. Sharif makes Yasmeen take a bouquet of flowers round to Emily as an olive branch and invites her and Norris to the banquet. Roy feels uncomfortable about being a prosecution witness in Peter's trial and he and Ken agree that whatever happens their friendship won't be affected. Kirk and Beth are exhausted by their overtime but she insists they carry on with their wedding plans. Tony follows Liz to the prison in his van. Gary tells Alya he thinks she's beautiful. Tony confronts Liz outside the gates and tells her to come home with him or they're finished. Cast Regular cast *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Maddie Heath - Amy James-Kelly *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Hallway *3 Coronation Street - Hallway *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *14 Victoria Street - Interior *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Highfield Prison - Exterior Notes *The Gas Fitter who is spoken to by Yasmeen Nazir is uncredited, despite having a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sean lets slip to Tony that Liz is visiting Jim; and Gary and Alya find it hard to hide their feelings for each other. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,590,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2014 episodes